magifandomcom-20200222-history
Morgiana Arc
The Morgiana Arc is the third story arc in the Magi manga series. It tells the story of Morgiana saving prisoners and Aladdin as well from a group of slave merchant. Summary At caravan Nightmares Morgiana, Leila and Sahsa are working hard to sell items. In the night, Morgiana is haunted by nightmares. She dreams of Jamil brutally abusing her. However, when sunlight falls on her, Goltas appears in her dream. He tells her that Jamil is not here anymore, but if she is still scared, she should look ahead at her homeland. He then says that she should go there to find out real meaning of freedom. Still asleep, she cries. New friends In the morning, Morgiana works along with Leila and Sahsa. They express how glad they are that she joined their caravan and Morgiana recalls how she met them. To express her gratitude, she kneels with her head close to the ground, surprising other girls. Leila comments that she would be happy if Morgiana stayed with them even after they reach Balbadd, but she clearly declines. Slave traders At bazaar, they meet Fatima, a slave trader. Morgiana looks at him with hatred. Then, she sits alone and questions the reason for being slave. She notices that her scars won't disappear quickly. She remembers Aladdin saying her that slaves could go anywhere if the chains were broken and wonders if he and Alibaba Saluja are okay. After going back, she finds out that group of tough thieves blocked caravan's way, so they are taking another route. Slave traders' base Attacking the base Morgiana decides to shut down the thieves, and in the middle of the night, attacks their base. She makes quick work of most of the thieves. She explains she began to understand differences between her and other people, her outstanding physical strength, but she's not sure why they exist. She runs into trouble when Fatima's Desert Crow poisons her, as Fatima has to have a girl from "Fanalis Warrior Tribe". When she's carried to a prison, Fatima comments about how Fanalis are living weapons, making Morgiana very valuable. The prison In her sleep, Morgiana once again dreams of Jamil, crying. A little girl looks at her with very pained expression. Morgiana wakes up in an unfamiliar place and meets Nadja. Nadja tells Morgiana her story. After that, Morgiana realizes that she can't break her shackles. Nadja asks her what will happen to them, and Morgiana in details explains how people became slaves. She knows she has to hurry up to not let it. When she hears Nadja's crying voice, she's not sure what to do. During their talk, Morgiana sees herself as a child. With a bright smile, she reassures Nadja that she will help them. She thinks she definitely won't become a slave once again. She then takes care of Nadja for a few days. Saving Nadja 5 days later, Nadja becomes feverish and Morgiana asks Fatima for help. He decides to kill her instead, dropping Nadja into a cage full of Desert Hyenas and forcing Morgiana to watch. Morgiana becomes angry and tries to break the shackles, but it seems useless effort. After trying for some time, she concludes that she can't break them no matter what. However, after dropping few tears, she hears Goltas's voice telling her that her shackles should be removed already. Goltas says that Morgiana fears the past and asks if she's hasn't changed since that days. As her master is already dead, he wants to know what kind of problem does she have with those shackles. Still tied, she decides to help Nadja. She jumps and stops hyenas, and in the end, uses Fatima's monster's strong cage to break her shackles. Fatima then orders some animals to attack her. She then thinks strongly that reason of her outstanding physical strength is that she's from champions tribe, Fanalis. Morgiana defeats monsters and takes the key away from Fatima to free the other captured slaves. Before going, she clearly states she's not a slave anymore. Then Morgiana, accompanied by Nadja, goes to see other slaves. After some problems, they get to the room. Morgiana notices there someone she knows. Reunion with Aladdin Morgiana recognizes Aladdin amongst captured slaves. She hears his story while all slaves, including Nadja's parents, are freed. The thieves try to lock the slaves away, however Aladdin summons Ugo and allows everyone to escape. After the battle, Morgiana and Aladdin meet up with Leila and Sahsa and their caravan. Leila thinks it's a amazing coincidence that they were able to meet, but Aladdin explains that people are bonded by a strong guiding force. Even if separated, people's spirits are always by their side. Later, both caravans have a huge party, and Aladdin and Morgiana decides to travel together to Balbadd. Drunk Leila cries saying she will be sad after Morgiana leaves and clings to her. After that, the four of them have some fun. 5 days later, Morgiana and Aladdin bids Leila and Sahsa farewells. After that, Aladdin wants Morgiana to take care of him. He then asks her if it's okay to give her nickname, which is decided to be "Mor". Navigation Category:Morgiana Arc Category:Story Arcs